Solar forecasting is an active research area, but it also has great practical value to individuals outside of research. One example is the prediction and minimization of ultraviolet (UV) exposure by individuals as they plan a day out. Another example is the use of accurate and reliable solar forecasting for electricity producers and energy markets to offer stable energy and prices respectively. This includes the generation of electricity by individuals, given the increase in home solar panels connected to the grid that are now part of that energy market. These examples underscore some of the practicality of solar prediction. Challenges exist, however, to solar prediction. For instance, the perturbations caused by clouds, dusts and aerosols may impede the prediction procedure. Satellite images can be used to predict solar energy over a large area over long time horizons. Other existing high-resolution sky images and solar forecasts may use images acquired for a short time and small spatial distribution. However, these predictions may not be applicable to all scenarios, for example, in the short-term and at specific locations for individual consumers.